Nouvelle Venue
by Bonnie Jackson
Summary: Sur Atlantis, une nouvelle jeune femme va s'immicer dans la vie de John et Elizabeth... [OneShot]


Nouvelle Venue

Disclaimer: hormis Brooke aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent, et je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette histoire

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth Weir terminait de ranger son bureau, lorsque le colonel Sheppard entra sans bruit dans son bureau

« Alors, prête ? »

Le docteur sursauta et leva les yeux vers John qui était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés

« Bien sur, je suis prête… (une pause) Vous m'avez fait peur ! »

« J'en suis désolé Elizabeth »

Elle sourit, et baissa la tête, faisant mine de chercher quelque chose dans son bureau, pour ne pas qu'il remarque qu'elle rougissait; depuis qu'elle l'avait cru mort durant quelques minutes lors de l'invasion des wraiths, elle était de plus en plus troublée. Elle tenait plus à lui qu'elle ne l'avait cru au départ, et elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un d'autre. Mais elle ne s'autorisait pas à extérioriser ses sentiments.

« Dr Weir, nous recevons un message » fit le lieutenant dans la salle des commandes.

John et elle sortirent du bureau et allèrent là-bas.

« C'est le Dédale, madame. Le colonel Caldwell demande la permission d'atterrir »

« Accordée »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent sur la plate-forme d'atterrissage.

« Bienvenue sur Atlantis… général O'Neill ! »

Jack O'Neill avait insisté pour faire une petite visite de la Citée, et saluer au passage le fantastique travail des terriens là-bas

« Dr Weir, ravi de vous revoir. Major… pardon, Colonel Sheppard »

Ce dernier fit le salut militaire. A ce moment là, Ronon, Teyla et Carson arrièrent, prévenus de la venue de visiteurs. Rodney fut le dernier. Elizabeth reprit la parole

« Général, je vous présente Teyla Emmagan et Ronon Dex, tous deux natifs de cette galaxie, et faisant partie de l'équipe du colonel »

« Bonjour, général » dit Teyla en s'inclinant. Ronon se contenta d'un signe de la tête. Jack surenchérit

« Ravi… moi aussi je dois vous présenter quelqu'un…(Elizabeth et John se regardèrent intrigués, O'Neill continua) Oui, face au fait qu'il y a plus de monde et plus de travail sur cette Citée, nous avons décidé - nous, c'est a dire, les membre du conseil international supervisant le projets, dont notre président et moi-même - nous avons décidé, donc, d'envoyé quelqu'un pour vous seconder Dr Wei (elle arqua un sourcil, perplexe). D'ailleurs, vous vous connaissez déjà ! (il se tourna vers le vaisseau) Vous pouvez venir »

Elizabeth s'interrogeait: le président lui retirait-il son poste . Et serait-ce un militaire qui prendrait la tête de la base ? Mais elle fut surprise et décontenancée en voyant apparaître …

« Brooke ? »

La nouvelle venue fit un large sourire et un petit signe de la main

« Et oui, c'est moi ! Étrange, non ? (elle jeta un coup d'œil a la cantonade) Je me présente: Brooke Weir, responsable en communication du président Hays »

« Weir, questionna John. Il y a un lien entre vous et Elizabeth ? »

Elizabeth répondit

« En effet, nous sommes… »

« …soeurs » compléta Brooke.

Tut le groupe regagna la salle de réunion: l'équipe de Sheppard et lui-même était étonné d'apprendre qu'Elizabeth avait une sœur, et que celle-ci devait travailler sur Atlantis. Durant la réunion, où Jack expliquait ce qui se passer sur Terre, et la raison de la venue de Brooke, John ne cessait d'observait celle-ci: elle devait faire 1 m 70, 75, brune, les cheveux bouclés et les yeux noisettes, Brooke et Elizabeth avaient bien plus qu'un air de famille: de temps a autre, il remarquait qu'elles avaient les même mimiques, les même expressions sur le visage. Pourtant elles ne se ressemblaient pas traits pour traits.

Elizabeth… A chaque fois qu'il pensait a elle, son cœur battait un peu plus fort. Des qu'il l'avait vu, en Antarctique, il avait ressenti quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui l'avait en parti pousser à venir sur Pégase. Mais il devait se contentait que d'une simple amitié. Brooke lui rappelait Elizabeth, qu'il ne pouvait avoir. Malgré lui il se sentait attiré par elle, peut être parce qu'elle ressemblait a Elizabeth. Un phénomène de transfert selon Freud…

La séance se termina enfin. John se leva promptement de son siège et s'approcha d'O'Neill et des Weir

« Elizabeth, si vous n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerai faire visiter la Citée a votre…sœur, puisqu'elle va désormais travaillé ici, pour vous aider »

« Bien sur John, mais Brooke et le général doivent être fatigués de leur long voyage… »

« Pas du tout, rétorqua Brooke. Je me sens en pleine forme, et comme l'a dit le colonel, autant que je puisse connaître les recoins de cette Citée le plus vite possible »

Elle sourit et sortit laissant sa sœur. Le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard, enfin, John comme il voulait qu'elle l'appelle, lui fit visiter toute la Citée, lui présenta les membres de la base… Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, John, semblait déjà plus prompt a l'accompagné que d'effectuait les taches qui lui incombées.

Les semaines passèrent, et Brooke s'était bien intégrée a la base: elle faisait office de co-dirigeante, elle aidait donc Elizabeth a gérer la Citée. Bien qu'elle ait fait du taekwondo adolescente, Elizabeth ne voulait pas que sa sœur parte en mission. Alors celle-ci se chargeait, avec sa jovialité habituelle de gerer les petites crises interne. La seule chose qui déplaisait a Elizabeth était que Brooke semblait très proche de certaines personnes et en particulier de John. Non, ce n'était pas possible; Brooke était la plus frivole des Weir hors travail, mais de la a s'intéressé à John… son John ! Elizabeth ne voulait pas etre soupçonneuse ni jalouse vis à vis de sa petite sœur, et c'est pourquoi elle avait décidé la convoqué pour en savoir plus.

Brooke entra dans son bureau et s'installa face a elle

« Tu voulais me voir… Me voilà ma chère ! »

« Brooke, depuis ton arrivée tu fais du bon travail… » commença Elizabeth

« Mais… ? »

« Non, rassure toi, il n'y a pas de 'mais', seulement une question: te sens-tu proche des membres de la base ? »

« Bien sur, j'ai réussi a me faire quelques amis notamment… »

« Le colonel Shepard ? » coupa Elizabeth

« Oui entre autre… »

Brooke sourit intérieurement, elle se demandait depuis pas mal de temps quand sa sœur allait-elle lui en faire la remarque.

« Entre autre ? Brooke, nous sommes ici pour étudier, et chercher des moyens efficaces contre nos ennemis, et pas batifoler avec les officiers ! »

« Elizabeth, ne me dit pas que tu n'a jamais émis l'hypothèse des relations sentimentales pouvaient naître ici ? A moins bien-sur, que tu ne fasse un tel ram-dam seulement parce qu'un certain John Sheppard a été mentionné précédemment ! »

Elizabeth resta bouche bée. évidement, Brooke avait raison…

« Tiens-tu au colonel, Elizabeth ? »

« Bien-sur… comme je tiens a Carson, Rodney, Teyla, et toutes les personnes présentent sur la base » rétorqua Elizabeth en se tordant le mains sous le bureau.

« Mais oui… (Brooke se leva et s'assit sur le bureau, directement face a sa sœur) Elizabeth, je l'ai remarqué depuis le début: tu craques complètement pour John ! (Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Brooke leva les mains pour l'en empêcher) Et ne me dit pas que c'est faux ! A chaque réunion, il a toujours un petit regard pour toi, ou prend ta défense... Et toi, lors des face à face, tu as cette expression sur le visage que moi seule peut connaître ! Elizabeth, tu aime cet homme, et lui tient a toi plus qu'en tant que chef ou amie. De plus, vous étés fait l'un pour l'autre ! »

« Brooke, ne crois-tu pas que tu vas un peu loin ? Et tu as fait tout ça pour me faire cet exposé ! Certes, John et moi avons des relations privilégiés, mais en tant que collègues de travail »

« Cette relation pourrait très bien évolué dans le bon sens, si tu te décidais enfin, penser à ta vie sentimentale ! John est celui qu'il te faut ! (elle se leva) Elizabeth, tu vrai te soucier un peu plus de ton bonheur… »

Sur ce, Brooke sortit du bureau, laissant Elizabeth seule avec ses pensées.

Brooke avait le don de dire les choses qu'il fallait, quand il le fallait. C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle travailler avec le Président des États-Unis !

Elizabeth avait deux solutions: soit elle ignorait ce qu'avait dis sa petite sœur, et prendre le risque de voir John avec une autre femme, soit prendre le taureau par les cornes … Mais elle n'avait de courage pour aucunes des deux solutions ! Selon Brooke ce qu'elle ressentait pour le colonel était réciproque, mais elle pouvait toujours se tromper…

Pendant qu'Elizabeth se livrait a de mures réflexions, Brooke, elle, partit rejoindre John au mess.

« Coucou ! »

« Alors Brooke, que voulait sœur ? »

« Oh, pas grande chose, me remonter les bretelles comme d'habitude ! D'ailleurs nous avons parler de vous ensuite »

« De moi ? J'espère ne pas avoir fait de bêtises » demanda John avec son habituel sourire charmeur

« Non, pas du tout… en fait, je lui faisait remarquer… (elle laissa exprès sa phrase en suspension, puis détacha bien chaque mot) qu'elle ne vous laisse pas indifférent, que vous teniez beaucoup à elle, et que c'était réciproque ! Et ne faisait pas cette tête, c'était facile comprendre car je connaît bien ma sœur ! Et là, je peux même vous dire qu'elle va tourner cinquante fois la chose dans sa tête sans vraiment trouver de solution a son problème, donc, aller la voir, et faite comme si je n'avait pas jouer les entremetteuses ! » puis elle ajouta pour la second fois de la journée « vous étés fait l'un pour l'autre »

John n'en revenait pas ! Quelqu'un avait réussi a le mettre a jour ! Était-il aussi transparent ? Seulement pour quelqu'un qui fait tout pour le connaître ! Il se leva et partit voir Elizabeth dans son bureau.

« Elizabeth ? »

Celle-ci sursauta et son cœur battit plus fort quand elle reconnut la voix de John

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Rien de très important, je… »

Il s'interrompit, conscient qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Cependant, il soupçonnait que Brooke faisait tout pour aider sa sœur et non la mettre dans l'embarras, donc, au lieu de s'asseoir, il saisit la main d'Elizabeth et la traîna sur le balcon de son bureau. Une fois dehors, celle-ci protesta

« John, je peux savoir ce qui vous arrive ? »

« Rien, juste ça… »

Et il l'embrassa. D'abord un baiser doux et simple, mais au fur et a mesure des secondes, il devint de plus en plus passionné.

« … quelqu'un ma fait comprendre que je ne devais plus attendre »

Elizabeth était heureuse… la plus heureuse de femme d'Atlantis a ce moment précis. Elle n'aurait jamais pensait que quelques l'irruption de sa sœur dans sa vie sentimentale pouvait etre pour une fois une bonne chose

« Lai…se-moi deviner: ma sœur ? »

« Intelligente cette fille ! Alors, c'est officiel, on se tutoie ? »

« A moins que tu n'y voit un inconvénient. »

Elle l'embrassa a son tour.

Ce que le nouveau couple n'avait pas remarqué, c'était que Brooke les observé discrètement depuis le bureau d'Elizabeth, dans lequel elle était rentrer, après qu'il furent sortit sur le balcon. Finalement, elle faisait du bon boulot !

Fin


End file.
